Forms of Communication
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THAT FATEFUL SUMMER"!This takes place during the school year that happens between summers. Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett are in Evanston, Wyoming. Rosalie and Jasper are in Forks, Washington. Will these couples make it a year?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is the sequel to That Fateful Summer. I am thinking of making it a trilogy. So have one more story after this one about their next summer after this year to finish off the series. Not to mention I have to include their visit that Aunt Kristen wanted to plan. So I think there will be one more story in after this about those things.

Anyways, I just feel like a writing machine this week. Although it's too bad it won't last.

Well, you better _**ENJOY **_it while you can! Anyways, when you get done reading this _**REVIEW **_and let me know what you thought. I want some constructive criticism preferably.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING THEREFORE ASSOCIATED!!!

* * *

**From:** carsnfashion,,gmail,com

**To:** mrmuscles,hotmail,com

**Subject: **Alice…need more be said?

Hey Emmett,

I know you guys are probably still camping since your weren't going to get home until tomorrow but I wanted to email you now so you can reply when you get home. Well actually since it took us about 2 days to get home you guys are probably getting home today.

Anyways, if you're wondering how I got your email address, you can thank Alice. She was kind enough to put your address on a paper along with hers for me and Jasper. She gave the paper to Jasper the day we left. At first I thought she'd just slipped him a little love note, but I guess she knew you wouldn't think to give me your email address. It doesn't matter now though, because I have it.

Sorry this email is kind of short but…well I have to go unpack before my mom has a feinting spell from lack of breath because she used it all up to nag and shout at me.

Yours,

Rosalie

* * *

Last night, having been locked out of their house, Bella and Emmett had stayed over at the Cullen's house.

They all ended up watching a Star Wars movie marathon in the living room and when they all fell asleep nobody, even Edward, wanted to get up and move.

Edward fell asleep on the couch with Bella in his arms and a blanket draped over them.

While Alice and Emmett took the two recliners.

Emmett curling up in the recliner looked absolutely laughable. One leg was hanging off the foot rest par will his other was tucked up under him. His arms were both hanging off the sides and he was snoring like a bear in hibernation. He didn't look very comfortable.

In the morning Bella and Emmett had gone home and then gone to registration for school.

They met back up with Edward and Alice at registration and went back to the house for some lunch when they were done.

Charlie had gotten home from his training and ordered some pizzas for everyone.

Once they'd all finished eating Alice wanted to check her email. So they all sat around in Bella's room where the computer with the internet was and waited around about half an hour for the internet to dial up.

"Now I know what we should get Bella for her birthday Edward. Faster internet service." Alice muttered under her breath impatiently.

"No way!" Protested Bella but Emmett liked the idea.

Edward was nodding approvingly at Alice's choice of gift.

When they finally got into Alice's hotmail account she groaned dejectedly. "Nothing."

"Were you expecting something?" Her brother asked.

She kind of looked down and half nodded.

"Why don't you check your email Emmett."

"How come? I'm not expecting an email from anyone. Besides you know I don't really ever check my email." Emmett told her.

Alice wouldn't be moved though and told him he might be surprised.

When Emmett logged in he saw one new email in his inbox from .

"Who is that? Do you think you should open it Emmett? What if it's spam or has a virus attached. If it infects the computer the internet will be even slower." Bella was saying nervously.

"Is that even possible?" Alice asked. "I think it's safe to open Emmett."

Emmett clicked on it and up came an email. "Well whoever it is knows me, they put my name."

"See if anyone signed it Emmett." Edward told him.

Emmett scrolled down to find Rosalie's name.

"How did she get my email address?"

"I gave it to her. I also gave Jasper my email address." Alice confessed.

"So that is why you wanted to check your email so badly." Edward said. You could almost see a light bulb go on above his head.

Alice nodded.

Emmett was reading the email and when he got to the end he hit the "reply" button.

* * *

**From: **mrmuscles,,hotmail,com

**To: **carsnfashion,gmail,com

**Subject: **Re: Alice…need more be said?

Hey,

How are you guys doing? I'm lucky the only one I have to nag me to unpack is my sister. My Dad could care less. Although then again, maybe I'm not so lucky as Bella is pretty…naggy…is that a word. Oh well it is now! IT IS THE WORD OF THE DAY!

I will definitely have to thank Alice for giving you my email. I actually meant to give you my home address but…I like this arrangement better. It's faster, easier, and less expensive.

Ouch! I got to go, my sister was just reading rudely over my shoulder and smacked me over the head. Apparently I have to go and unpack now.

Wish we were camping again,

Emmett

P.S. Alice wants to know if you will tell Jasper to hurry up and email her. She was kinda disappointed when I had an email and she didn't so…yeah tell him to get a move on or Edward will break his arms! :)

* * *

Rosalie finished unpacking quickly and started her dirty clothes going in the washer. Then she went back up to her room and got back onto her email.

She was really surprised to find an email from Emmett because she hadn't really been expecting a reply so quickly.

She looked at her clock and found it was 8:30pm. _I wonder what time it is there?_

She did some checking online and found it was an hour later in Evanston. _So it's 9:30pm._

After she read the email she pressed "reply" and composed another message. Then she got up and went across the hall. She knocked lightly on Jasper's door.

"Come in."

Rosalie opened the door and walked inside. Then she sat down in Jasper's desk chair and booted up his laptop.

"What are you doing? What do you want Rose?" Jasper asked sitting on the edge of his bed and setting down the book he was reading.

"I want you to email Alice. I already emailed Emmett and Alice wants an email from you."

Jasper groaned. "You know I'm shy, I don't feel comfortable emailing people. It feels so impersonal and it's just to easy to say anything. All you have to do is type it and press a button. I actually hate emailing more than I hate meeting new people."

"Tough, Alice wants an email. This is the best way to stay in touch right now so just deal with it."

Rose got up and left. She went back to her room and started getting ready for school the next day.

Jasper sighed and got up. He moved from his bed to his chair. _Why did she have to be such a pushy cousin?_ He logged into his gmail and sat there until 9 trying to write a suitable email.

He hit send, once he was semi-satisfied with what he'd written, and then got ready for bed and got everything ready for the school day ahead of him.

* * *

**From:** JHale,,gmail,com

**To:** fashionpixie,,hotmail,com

**Subject:** Sorry

Hi Alice,

Sorry I didn't email you earlier it's just that I feel like it's so impersonal. The only reason I have one is because Rosalie threatened to make me one and then spread it all over our school so I would have to answer the emails I got or they would think I was being rude and snubbing them. So I made one. It's a good thing to because the email address Rose had in mind for me was supersexiest,,gmail,com. I would've been mortified.

Luckily I nipped that in the bud. Anyways, it's an hour earlier here in Forks so it's 10 where you are and it's 9 here. I have to get to bed early because we start school almost a week earlier than you guys do and our first day is tomorrow.

I doubt you will be checking your email before tomorrow morning but just in case,

Sweet Dreams, or Good morning lovely sunshine, whichever the case may be.

Jasper

* * *

Ok so I hope this was suitable for the first chapter of the sequel to That Fateful Summer.

Originally I was just going to have the emails and letters or chats on there. I wasn't going to have them parts in between the emails.

So if you think that would've been the way to go let me know and I will repost and start over. I just thought this would be better. Then I could fit some more of what they are feeling while they write back and forth into the story and I could have more than one email in each chapter.

Plus then Bella and Edward aren't completely left out of the story. Although I think that even though Bella and Alice don't really need to email each other because they see each other everyday, I might have them email still so yeah.

_**REVIEW!**_ Let me know what you think of the sequel so far and if I should continue with the little story parts in between the emails or not. Also let me know what you think Edward and Bella's email addresses should be. I have two planned already but I want to know if:

**A) **you have anything better than what I came up with and,

**B) **If what your ideas are.

So yeah _**REVIEW! **_Please!

Thankies!

OSK


	2. Chapter 2

You're all very lucky. See the way I figure it, I've NEVER updated twice a week and if I add it all together this is the 4th time I've update one of my stories these past two weeks. So I must be sick or something. You all better hope the sickness I have lasts otherwise you'll have to wait a lot longer for an update.

Anyways, a HUGE thanks to sparkleyangel for being awesome and reviewing! The first review for this story, this is what is allowing me to update this story. I don't update unless I get at least 1_**REVIEW!**_ So if you guys want the next chapter of this story you're gonna have to review.

Alrighty, lets get this party started.

**DISLCAIMER:** I have nothing to do with Twilight, copyright laws make it so I can't own anything. Regretfully, I must inform you that although the plot for this story was my idea, the only things I truly own from this story is Jasper's Aunt and Uncle and Rosalie's parents. They happen to be the same people.

Thankies!

* * *

_**From: **__mrmuscles,hotmail,com_

_**To: **__carsnfashion,gmail,com_

_**Subject: **__Re: Alice…need more be said?_

_Hey,_

_How are you guys doing? I'm lucky the only one I have to nag me to unpack is my sister. My Dad could care less. Although then again, maybe I'm not so lucky as Bella is pretty…naggy…is that a word. Oh well it is now! IT IS THE WORD OF THE DAY!_

_I will definitely have to thank Alice for giving you my email. I actually meant to give you my home address but…I like this arrangement better. It's faster, easier, and less expensive._

_Ouch! I got to go, my sister was just reading rudely over my shoulder and smacked me over the head. Apparently I have to go and unpack now._

_Wish we were camping again,_

_Emmett_

_P.S. Alice wants to know if you will tell Jasper to hurry up and email her. She was kinda disappointed when I had an email and she didn't so…yeah tell him to get a move on or Edward will break his arms! :)_

* * *

**From: **carsnfashion,gmail,com

**To: **mrmuscles,hotmail,com

**Subject: **Re: Alice…need more be said?

Hello,

We're good. We finished unpacking and I told Jasper to write an email to Alice. Ok, so actually I turned on his computer and told him if he didn't write an email…well anyways, I think he wrote one. I thought I heard him typing something.

I didn't know Bella was the violent type. That's good to know, well just do what she says and maybe she won't have to resort to abuse. Did you unpack your suitcase like she told you to?

I agree, let's go camping again soon,

Rose :)

P.S. Love the word of the day. I'll try to use it today, somehow.

* * *

Edward walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It was the middle of the night and he needed a drink.

_**Clickety clack. Clack clack clack.**_

_Who is up on the computer at this hour?_

Quietly Edward crept around towards the family room and saw Alice sitting at the computer. The room was dark and the only light was coming from the computer screen.

Alice was in her pajamas and was typing away hurriedly at the computer. There was a smile on her face and a light in her eyes, although that might've just been the screens glow.

Edward smiled and backed out of the room. He got a drink and sat down on one of the stools.

When the typing stopped Edward waited for muffled footsteps to walk back up the stairs to her room.

All he heard though, was silence. There might've been a little hum of a computer screen but other than that he didn't hear a thing.

He sat there for another 10 minutes, thinking maybe she was just finishing something up, but he didn't even hear the mouse clicking anything.

_What is she doing?_ He asked himself. Finally he got up and wandered into the family room.

Alice had fallen asleep in the middle of typing an email. Her head was hanging down towards her lap and she had one foot on the seat of the chair while the other was hanging off towards the floor. One of her arms was leaning on her knee that was up on the chair. Her hands were lightly resting on the keyboard.

Edward smiled and shook his head. He peered at the screen, not wanting to read it and intrude on Alice's privacy but…you know how it is. Sometimes when you see something you just can't look away.

First he scrolled up to read Jasper's email to Alice.

* * *

_**From: **__JHale,gmail,com_

_**To: **__fashionpixie,hotmail,com_

_**Subject: **__Sorry_

_Hi Alice,_

_Sorry I didn't email you earlier it's just that I feel like it's so impersonal. The only reason I have one is because Rosalie threatened to make me one and then spread it all over our school so I would have to answer the emails I got or they would think I was being rude and snubbing them. So I made one. It's a good thing to because the email address Rose had in mind for me was __supersexiest,gmail,com.__ I would've be mortified._

_Luckily I nipped that in the bud. Anyways, it's an hour earlier here in Forks so it's 10 where you are and it's 9 here. I have to get to bed early because we start school almost a week earlier than you guys do and our first day is tomorrow. _

_I doubt you will be checking your email before tomorrow morning but just in case,_

_Sweet Dreams, or Good morning lovely sunshine,_

_Jasper_

* * *

Then he scrolled back down to Alice's reply.

* * *

**From: **fashionpixie,hotmail,com

**To: **JHale,gmail,com

**Subject:** Re: Sorry

Hey Jasper,

It's ok that you didn't email earlier, it's not like I've just been sitting here at the computer the whole time!! Ok, so maybe I've been sitting here for a while but…not all day. Thank Rose for me though, I'm glad you've got an email. Although I rather liked her choice for your email address, it suits you.

Good luck at school tomorrow, or how did school go today, depending what time it is when you check your email. Maybe we'll have to call each other and text instead of emailing really often, although that could get costly depending on your phone plan.

Thanks for emailing me, despite how impersonal it feels.

Alice

* * *

Edward chuckled very quietly at the first line. Alice had been sitting in this chair since after dinner. She'd put on some chick flicks and then refreshed her email or ten dozen times as she watched the movie.

He quickly remembered that she'd been eating Ben & Jerry's© icecream. He grabbed the small carton and putting the lid back on, carried it back into the kitchen and into the freezer.

Then he went back and looked at the email, it seemed to be missing something. As if she'd typed and retyped it several times and finally decided she couldn't add it. He looked over the email again and then looked at the ending.

He reached towards the keyboard and quietly pressed for buttons.

Then he signed out of Alice's email and turned off the computer. He picked her up, luckily she was very light and he carefully walked out into the hall and up to her room, where he lay her down on her bed and covered her with an extra blanket rather than try and get the one she was laying on out from under her.

Then he crept down the hall to his room and went to bed, hoping Alice wouldn't kill him for the modification to her email.

* * *

The next morning Jasper got up and turned on his laptop. While he waited for it to boot up, he went downstairs and got himself a bowl of cereal. Then he saw that Rosalie's running shoes were still by the front door.

_She's usually out running by this time. Doesn't look like she's gonna be able to run this morning, since we have school today._

He walked back upstairs after washing his bowl and knocked on Rosalie's door.

No Answer.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. There was a lump in the bed that was covered from head to toe in blankets.

"Rose, you've gotta get up _now_ we have school today." He walked into the room and shook Rosalie until she grumbled at him. "Come on, you don't even have time to go running this morning. You need to get up and get ready."

"Fine, just don't be so…naggy." She said smiling. She rolled over and smiled at him then got up and shooed him out of her room so she could get ready for school.

He wondered what the all the smiling was about but decided to forget about it and check his email before they had to leave for school.

* * *

Ok, so the chapter is over. I know not a lot happened, I'm sorry. I started writing this last week and never finished it cuz I was on vacation from Monday to Thursday. This is the first real time I've had on the computer.

Anyways, some of you are probably wondering what Edward added to Alice's email. Well I'll give you a hint or two.

1. It's 4 letters and,

2. He added it right before where Alice signed her name.

So when you _**REVIEW!!!**_…tell me what word you think he added.

Thankies!

OSK


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight! Stop asking me to autograph your books!!

Enjoy this newest chapter which I finally retyped. I know I typed one before but it went on vacation and never came back when my computer crashed, soo....yeah.

The emails in Italics are ones that have appeared previously in the story, but just in case you need a refresher I've added them in the story again. So if you want you can skip over the italicised emails. I just thought it would make the reading more convenient.

* * *

Once Jasper had his computer booted up he logged onto his email. He only had one email, a new one from Alice. Despite his qualms about emails, Jasper smiled, happy that Alice had emailed him back.

_**From: **__fashionpixie,hotmail,com_

_**To: **__JHale,gmail,com_

_**Subject:**__Re: Sorry_

_Hey Jasper,_

_It's ok that you didn't email earlier, it's not like I've just been sitting here at the computer the whole time!! Ok, so maybe I've been sitting here for a while but…not all day. Thank Rose for me though, I'm glad you've got an email. Although I rather liked her choice for your email address, it suits you._

_Good luck at school tomorrow, or how did school go today, depending what time it is when you check your email. Maybe we'll have to call each other and text instead of emailing really often, although that could get costly depending on your phone plan._

_Thanks for emailing me, despite how impersonal it feels._

_Love,_

_Alice_

* * *

Jasper read the email three times in all. He was a little surprised at the end of the email but he like how he felt when he read the last two words.

He hit reply and composed his email.

* * *

**From: **JHale,gmail,com 

**To: **fashionpixie,hotmail,com

**Subject:** Re: Sorry

Alice,

You sat there all day? I'm sorry, if I'd have known…

I'll be sure to thank Rosalie for you. We have to go to school soon but I wanted to check my email first. This may be the first time I've ever had that urge before, hehe. I'll have to check my email when I get home from school today, I suppose.

Sure we can text, for some reason that doesn't seem so impersonal. In fact, hold on a second.

* * *

Jasper stopped typing for a minute and took out his cellphone. It wasn't fancy, just something to use as a phone. He didn't have many people to text as he was a little to shy but he did have a phone and he did have her number. He hurried and sent Alice a text message and then went back to the email.

* * *

Also don't worry about calling me, I have unlimited minutes. I never use them all up anyways. I don't call many people.

You're welcome for the email and thanks for the 'good luck at school' phrase. I'm gonna need it.

Love,

Jasper

* * *

He hesitated before finishing off the email and hitting the send button. Then he shut down his laptop and grabbed his back pack.

He walked across the hall and knocked on Rosalie's door. "Are you ready?"

Rosalie opened her bedroom door and glared at him. She pushed him aside and stalked into his room.

"Rose?" Jasper was used to her erratic behavior, but he was not used to her glare being turned on him. "What's the matter?"

"You didn't wake me up in time to go running and you didn't wake me up early enough to check my email so I'm stealing your laptop and I'll check my email at school." She told him grumpily. She grabbed the laptop and shoved it into her backpack.

"Why can't you use the school's computers?"

"Those ancient things?" She asked walking down the stairs.

Jasper followed behind her.

"I won't use those for two reasons. One, because they take all day to boot up, and two because the internet system for our school district has all email sites blocked. I can't. If my parent's had gotten me a laptop, instead of a desktop computer, I wouldn't have to borrow yours. You're lucky."

Jasper disagreed. He'd rather have his Mom back than have a laptop. Jasper didn't like his dad, but he'd been grateful for the laptop just the same.

Pushing thoughts of his dad from his head, he focused on the present. He left for school and headed for his locker and class quickly.

Rose sat down at one of the tables outside of forks high school and took out the laptop and wireless card.

Then she booted up the laptop and used the wireless card to connect to an insecure network. She opened the internet and logged into her email.

* * *

_**From: **__carsnfashion,gmail,com_

_**To: **__mrmuscles,hotmail,com_

_**Subject: **__Re: Alice…need more be said?_

_Hello,_

_We're good. We finished unpacking and I told Jasper to write an email to Alice. Ok, so actually I turned on his computer and told him if he didn't write an email…well anyways, I think he wrote one. I thought I heard him typing something._

_I didn't know Bella was the violent type. That's good to know, well just do what she says and maybe she won't have to resort to abuse. Did you unpack your suitcase like she told you to?_

_I agree, let's go camping again soon,_

_Rose :)_

_P.S. Love the word of the day. I'll try to use it today, somehow._

* * *

**From: **mrmuscles,hotmail,com 

**To: **carsnfashion,gmail,com

**Subject: **Re: Alice…need more be said?

Hey,

Alice isn't up yet, but I'm sure she'll be glad she got an email. Oh, Edward informs me she replied to his email last night, so that's great. I'm writing this email at their house. Edward's and Alice's I mean.

Oh Bella is very violent. I mean, you'd think she'd ask for a punching bag for her birthday, but no. When I suggested it, she punched ME instead. It didn't really hurt, but I told her it did to make her feel better.

Yeah I unpacked my suitcase. I didn't want to get hit again.

Emmett

P.S. Did you use the word of the day yet?

* * *

Rosalie smiled and hit reply.

* * *

**From: **carsnfashion,gmail,com

**To: **mrmuscles,hotmail,com

**Subject: **Re: Alice…need more be said?

Dang, I wish I were there instead of here. Here being, Forks Highschool. I hate SCHOOL!!! Grr, you guys are lucky.

Haha, I didn't know you were so thoughtful either, most brother's would've taunted her on how much it didn't hurt, even if it really did.

Good for you.

Missing you and freedom from claustrophobic classrooms,

Rosalie

P.S. Yes I did!!! I slept in this morning and when Jasper woke me up I told him to stop being so…naggy!!! Lol, I feel so accomplished. Let's see, the new word of the day is…Ramen-Noodly. Such as, that's so ramen-noodly. I mean come on, Ramen Noodles are awesome!

* * *

Rose turned off the laptop and stuck in back in her back pack. Then she was off to class. Somehow she'd already missed the bell and she didn't hurry to get to class. She was already late anyways.

* * *

~~End of CHAPTER!!!~~

Yes I've FINALLY updated!!! YAY!!!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope at least one of you people _**REVIEWS!!!**_

Otherwise I can't update until someone does. It's not hard to type, good job or something.

Thankies,  
OSK


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislcaimer:** I own nothing to do with Twilight or the characters in this story.

Thanks to Harry Potter and Twilight rox for reviewing and making this chapter possible!

_**R&R!**_

Enjoy!

* * *

Alice blinked her eyes to help orient herself. _How did I get up here?_ _The last thing I remember was emailing Jasper back…_

She glanced at the sunlight streaming down onto her bedroom floor.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Alice sat up and stretched. Then glanced at her phone on he bedside table. _It's 10:30 in the morning and I was still asleep? It's so late._

Alice jumped out of bed and took he phone with her to the bathroom across the hall. Then began brushing her teeth and combing out her hair. She smiled at her reflection and went back into her room to pick out and outfit.

As she was rummaging through her closet, her phone vibrated in her hand. When she flipped it open she found two messages waiting for her. One was from Bella, the most recent one. And the other was from…_Jasper_!

She jumped for joy and squealed. First she opened Jasper's text.

***

"_Good Morning, how are you today?"_

***

"Great, how's your day going?"

***

Then she went to answer Bella's text.

***

"_Alice where are you? Normally you wake __me__ up and my brains freaking out because you messed with our ritual._

***

"Sorry Bella, I was up late last night. I emailed Jasper back, after he emailed me of course, and then he texted me this morning!"

***

She set her phone down and went back into her massive closet. She pulled out a white pair of short shorts, some black flipflops and a black, lace camisole. She shimmied out of her pajamas and quickly jumped into her outfit. She brushed on some makeup and headed for the kitchen, with her phone in hand.

***

"_That's Great! Don't worry about it too much. My mind finally caught up on the fact that I could dress myself today."_

***

Alice groaned at Bella's text. "Oh no…"

***

"Anything but sweats. Please?"

***

Then she glanced at her phone again but Jasper had not replied. _He's in school, he's probably too busy to reply right now._

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Alice gave Edward and Emmett a big smile and wandered into the kitchen.

Emmett looked up at Edward with a question on his lips.

"Was that Alice?"

Edward nodded. Leaning towards the computer screen to look at something. He had one hand on the back of the chair.

"Well…isn't she usually at my house before the sun is up to make sure Bella…" He let his sentence trail off.

Edward looked at Emmett. "Yeah, but she was up late last night, maybe she slept in."

"Are you sure she's not sick?" Emmett asked, going back to looking at the computer.

"She's not, she just gave us a really big smile when she came down the stairs didn't she?"

Emmett shrugged and didn't answer.

Edward tried to brush it off, _but what if something really is wrong with her? _His mind asked him. He walked down the hallway to the kitchen and saw alice sitting at the counter on a bar stool. She was eating a bowl of cereal and was staring off into space, smiling. When her phone went off with a text she was snapped out of her thoughts and reached for it like it was a lifeline.

Edward frowned at the phone but figured it was probably just Bella. He wandered back to the living room where Emmett was at.

Meanwhile Alice was reading Bella's text and replying to it.

***

"_Hmm…sweats sound great! Thanks for the idea."_

***

Alice was mortified.

***

"What?! NOOO!! Please, anything but sweats!"

***

After sending the message and finishing her bowl of cereal, Alice wandered into the living room where the boys were, her flipflops clicking up against her heels announcing her before she entered the room.

"Are you guys going to be done with that computer anytime soon?" She asked, in a slightly annoyed voice.

"You can have it as soon as I check my email." Emmett told her, not taking his eyes off the screen.

* * *

_**From: **__carsnfashion,gmail,com_

_**To: **__mrmuscles,hotmail,com_

_**Subject: **__Re: Alice…need more be said?_

_Dang, I wish I were there instead of here. Here being, Forks Highschool. I hate SCHOOL!!! Grr, you guys are lucky. _

_Haha, I didn't know you were so thoughtful either, most brother's would've taunted her on how much it didn't hurt, even if it really did._

_Good for you._

_Missing you and freedom from claustrophobic classrooms,_

_Rosalie_

_P.S. Yes I did!!! I slept in this morning and when Jasper woke me up I told him to stop being so…naggy!!! Lol, I feel so accomplished. Let's see, the new word of the day is…Ramen-Noodly. Such as, that's so ramen-noodly. I mean come on, Ramen Noodles are awesome!_

* * *

**From: **mrmuscles,hotmail,com 

**To: **carsnfashion,gmail,com

**Subject: **Re: Alice…need more be said?

Haha, yeppers no school for us! :P

Well I will try to use Ramen-noodly today.

Oh I am so sensitive, lol.

So I have something shocking to reveal. Alice didn't get up early this morning. It was a little weird. Bella must be relieved that Alice doesn't get to pick out her outfit, but Edward is a little worried. I can tell. I hope he isn't going to read this over my shoulder. He says it was because she was up really late last night, but idk why.

Love you babe,

Emmett

P.S. I have a new word of the day for you. It's yeppers. It's like yes and yep combined. I made it up all on my own and it's really catchy so enjoy a new challenege.

* * *

Emmett logged out of his email and relinquished the chair to Alice who flopped down onto it in an almost exasperated way.

She quickly logged into her email account and smiled broadly while she clicked on the newest email from Jasper.

* * *

_**From: **__JHale,gmail,com _

_**To: **__fashionpixie,hotmail,com_

_**Subject:**__Re: Sorry_

_Alice,_

_You sat there all day? I'm sorry, if I'd have known…_

_I'll be sure to thank Rosalie for you. We have to go to school soon but I wanted to check my email first. This may be the first time I've ever had that urge before, hehe. I'll have to check my email when I get home from school today, I suppose. _

_Sure we can text, for some reason that doesn't seem so impersonal. In fact, hold on a second. _

_Also don't worry about calling me, I have unlimited minutes. I never use them all up anyways. I don't call many people. _

_Your welcome for the email and thanks for the 'good luck at school phrase.' I'm gonna need it._

_Love,_

_Jasper_

* * *

She squirmed in her seat with happiness. Then hit reply.

* * *

**From: **fashionpixie,hotmail,com

**To: **JHale,gmail,com

**Subject:** Re: Sorry

Jasper,

Don't be sorry, I was just happy to get an email. Plus, I didn't sit there all day, just a good portion of the night.

Thank you for the text. It was the first thing I saw when I woke up this morning.

I guess we'll have to call each other, we need to use up all of your minutes, teehee.

Hope you had a good day at school.

Love,

Alice

* * *

She hit send, then stretched her arms into the air. She got up and finished stretching while she walked to the front door.

Opening the door she rushed out to Bella's truck and gave her a hug, just as her best friend shut her door.

"Alice! Don't sneak up on me like that. How did you even know I was here?"

Alice smirked. "Your truck couldn't be quiet to save your life."

Bella grumbled about how her truck was sensitive and then wandered in side, Alice at her side.

"So what's up?" She asked the pixie next to her as they walked in the house.

"I was just wishing I was up in Forks."

Bella laughed and the sound drew Edward into the foyer.

Edward walked up to Bella and gave her a hug and kiss as a greeting. "How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Fine, I'm just glad Alice didn't get to treat me like a doll this morning."

Edward stepped back and he and Alice both surveyed what Bella was wearing.

She was in a pair of dark skinny jeans, and had on a black shirt with an intricate design around the neckline and sleeves. Then she had on black highheel boots that made her almost as tall as Edward.

_Wow…_Edward thought. _She could've worn sweats this morning. Why didn't she?_

Alice walked around Bella for another minute to get the full picture than smiled. "You picked that out?"

Bella nodded and blushed.

"Why don't you dress like that all the time? Why do you grumble when I choose clothes like that for you?" Alice asked, a little hurt.

"Because I prefer to wear things that are more comfortable. However, I wanted to prove to you that I could dress myself in 'acceptable'clothing. Maybe you'll stop bugging me."

Alice pursed her lips. "Maybe…we'll see."

Bella chuckled nervously and they all walked into the living room.

"What are we gonna do today?" Emmett asked. He was bored.

Everyone exchanged glances and shrugged. "I don't know. I almost wish we were camping again." Alice said.

"We still have a week left before school. What are we gonna do for a whole week?" Emmett asked.

"Well I've been doing some research…" Edward began, "and I've found out it would take us about 14-15 hours."

"To go where?"Bella asked.

"To Forks, that is, if we were driving."

* * *

Whoa? Forks? Really? You may be asking yourself this.

I guess you'll have to review to find out. Will they actually be going to Forks or not?

Review to get the next chapter!

Thankies for reading this story,

OSK


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight or the characters. I only own the plot of this story and Rosalie's parents.

Thankies to **Mrs. Alice Brandon Cullen **and **RosalieAndEmmett4Eva** for reviewing and enabling this chapter and in consequence the updating of this story.

**Enjoy! And **_**R&R!**_

* * *

"Wait, what?!" Alice asked her brother.

"Well, I was thinking we could go find a place to camp up there and then we can hang out with them when they get out of school. We all want to go camping and all, I think it would be fun." Edward explained.

"Why didn't you think of this earlier?" Emmett growled.

"We had to come home and refresh from our last camping trip, Emmett. We couldn't

have gone straight from one vacation to the next."

"So how long would we be able to stay there?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Well, if we left today, we'd get there _really_ late tonight. Then we could stay there for about 3 days and then come home the next day. We'd be gone a total of 5 days including today and we'd still have a day to spare before registration."

"When did you figure all of this out?" Bella asked.

"Well I went on the computer before Emmett came over here. So early this morning." He chuckled. "Are you all surprised?"

"More than you know." Alice muttered.

"What are we all doing sitting around here? Let's go get ready!" Emmett yelled.

"Wait!" Bella shouted as Alice and Emmett started to rush from the room.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Well, we should probably ask our parents and then we should probably contact Rosalie and Jasper to make sure it's all right with them and their family."

Alice and Emmett groaned.

"She's right Emmett." Edward said. He wrapped his arms around Bella from behind to show support.

Alice nodded and flipped open her phone. "I'll call Jasper when he texts me back."

Edward nodded and smiled. "Make sure you don't get him in trouble."

"Well I'll text him before I call him, to give him a warning."

"Sounds good. We'll go talk to Carlisle and Esme." Edward said, gesturing between him and Bella.

"Why don't you go ask Charlie." Bella suggested to Emmett.

Emmett nodded and hurried out the door. He took Bella's truck and roared off.

Edward and Bella left the house next to go to the hospital where Carlisle was. Esme was also there this morning. She was giving blood.

Alice was left in the living room alone. She went and sat down on the overstuffed loveseat. Then she flipped on the tv with the remote and cruised through the channels for a chick flick. She was already bored waiting.

* * *

Edward Breezed through the doors of the Hospital and walked up to the front counter. "Where's-"

The nurse at the station cut him off. "Doctor Cullen is on the 3rd floor. Look for signs pointing you in the direction of the blood drive."

"Thank you."

They hurried into the elevator that had just arrived on the ground floor and pressed the button for the 3rd floor.

When they finally reached the room for the blood drive at the end of a long hall Bella staggered backwards.

"I think, it would be a better idea if I didn't go in there." She said, breathing through her mouth.

Edward suddenly seemed to remember what blood did to Bella.

"That's right, you probably should sit over there. I'll go clear it with the parental figures."

Bella nodded and went to sit on the only empty chair outside of that room.

Edward walked in and wait for Carlisle to finish up with the person he was drawing blood from, then he walked over to him and sat down in the seat.

The next person grumbled but Edward ignored him and held out his arm.

"So, me, Alice, Bella, and Emmett were thinking that since school doesn't start for another week or so, we'd like to go up to Forks, Washington, and go camping for another 3 days or so."

Carlisle looked confused. "You want to drive all the way to Washington to go camping when you just got back from a campgroud in Utah a few days ago?" He asked to make sure he understood the whole situation.

"Well there may be other teenagers involved. You know Jasper and Rosalie. We met them when we were camping at that campground in Utah and they live in Washington."

"Oh, yes the boy Alice fell completely in love with." Esme said coming through the door and kissing Carlisle on the cheek.

Edward smiled. "Yes and the girl Emmett fell head over heels for."

"That sounds like Emmett." Emse said.

"I don't know Edward, you guys did just get back…" Carlisle began.

"Well yes, but Alice would really like to see him again."

"She can't constantly keep driving to Washington to see him. She does realize this, doesn't she?" Esme asked.

"Of course she does. She's been dealing with having to wait for emails. This wasn't her idea anyway, it was mine."

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't mind. Actually I would really like to meet the boy myself." Carlisle said, thinking about his schedule for the next few days.

"I would love to meet him as well." Esme said. "Why don't we go to?" She asked her husband.

"I don't think I have anything going. Would you kids mind terribly if we tagged along?" He asked Edward.

"I don't think so, actually I would be glad if you would."

"All right, why don't you get home and order us all plane tickets for the next flight out of here." Carlisle told him.

"We're not driving?"

"We might as well give Alice as much time as possible with Jasper before school starts again." Esme said, thinking exactly the same thing as her husband. Their daughter really was besotted with this boy. They had both noticed it.

"All right. I'll see you both when you get home then. I'll have to make sure we pack your suitcases."

Both of his parent's nodded, knowing he would pack everything they needed.

Edward left and grabbed Bella before hurrying out to the car.

* * *

Jasper looked down at his phone when he got a text. It was still during class but he was feeling a little rebellious.

***

_Would you or your parent's mind if we came up to visit you guys for a few days? We are soo bored and school hasn't started for us yet._

_***_

Of course not. I'll tell them you're coming as soon as school lets out. Where will you all be staying?

***

_Know any good camping spots?_

_***_

Yep. Our backyard. Sound good?

***

_Great!_

***

Wait who is we?

***

_Me, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and according to Edward, our parents._

***

Ok. See you soon?

***

_Probably late tonight._

***

: ) Can't wait!

***

* * *

In all reality, seeing Alice so soon was enough to make him sing from hapiness. Meeting her parents, however, gave him cause to quake with fear.

She hadn't mentioned Emmett's parents so it sounded like Rosalie was getting off easy.

_Well nothing to do about it now._ He thought. _I'll deal with it when they get here._

At lunch, Jasper hunted Rosalie down as quickly as he could and told her the good news.

"Emmet?!" She squealed liked the girl she was. "Tonight!"

She quickly composed herself but Jasper could see she was very excited.

"That's what Alice said. They're all coming up for a few days. Including her parents." He added the last bit tentatively, nervous.

Rosalie detected this. "Don't worry Jasper, they'll love you. You're the perfect gentleman."

They sat down to eat lunch and Rosalie called her mother informing her they were expecting visitors.

* * *

Thankies for Reading now please _**REVIEW **_so I can update again!

Thankies,

OSK


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Twilight or the characters. I only own Kristen and her husband.

And a big thanks to **RenesmeeCullen** who made the posting of this chapter possible. I want to thank her for reviewing this story and for the positive feedback.

ENJOY! Oh and _**REVIEW!!**_

* * *

Kristen was psyched. "Rosalie just called me, and we're going to be having company for a few days." She informed her husband over the phone.

"Wait who?" Daniel asked quickly. _Please don't say her parent's are coming for another "short" visit again…_

"Emmett, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Alice's parents!" She exclaimed. "Isn't that great?"

"Oh yeah, great…Are Rose and Jasper excited?"

"Oh yes, they were quite enthusiastic about the idea. I gather from Rose that though Jasper is excited to be seeing Alice, he's quite…nervous about meeting her parent's. I can't say I blame him, but I'm rather excited to meet them."

"When will they be here?"

"Later tonight, Alice's parent's bought plane tickets for all of them."

"Oh, well, then I guess I will see you all when I get home. I have to stay late tonight and get this plea case settled."

"Ok. Well I'll tell the kids and we'll save you some dinner. See you tonight." She told him hanging up.

* * *

All through the plane ride Alice texted Jasper. They talked about nothing in particular and nothing too important. They texted just for something to do.

Emmett bounced impatiently in his seat and ate everyone else' bags of peanuts.

Bella sitting far away from the windows, and Edward was trying to calm her down. "Bella just keep telling yourself we're not that far from the ground."

She gritted her teeth. "But we are. We are thousands of feet in the air in a giant metal bubble. Bubbles tend to pop."

"This bubble isn't going to pop." He assured her.

Esme was fairly excited to be meeting Jasper and Rosalie. "I'm sure they are very nice. From what Alice and Emmett have told me I feel I already know them." She had pretty much adopted them already, just as she had done with Bella and Emmett.

Carlisle smiled at his wife. "I know you're excited. So am I, and there is no doubt in my mind that they are good kids. I mean if even _Edward_ approves then they must have done something right. In his eyes no one is good enough for Alice."

All in all, the atmosphere on the plane was one of excitement.

* * *

Once the plane had landed and they had checked their bags, Esme and Carlisle rented a suburban and they all piled in.

They had printed out instructions from the internet on how to get to Forks, and from there to Rosalie's house.

It was around 8:00 pm when they arrived outside the house and it was still quite light outside.

Alice texted Jasper and two minutes later he and Rosalie were outside with Rosalie's mom in tow.

Alice squealed and hopped from the car, beaming.

Emmett was the next one out and he ran up to Rose crushing her in one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmett!" She laughed, breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry." He put her down quickly.

She laughed. "It's all right. I'm glad to see you too."

Alice sauntered up to Jasper and embraced him fondly. He was a little embarrassed, but was sure of himself when he wrapped his arms around her as well.

Then he looked over the top of her head and stiffened, suddenly nervous again.

She looked up at him and saw how uneasy he was reflected in his features. She sighed. "They are not going to eat you." She told him quietly.

He glanced down at her and smiled, chuckling quietly.

Kristen had walked up to Esme and embraced her in a fierce hug. It was clear they were going to get along just fine.

"Hi," she said pulling back. "I'm Kristen, I'm Rosalie's mom, and Jasper's Aunt." She said gesturing to her children.

"I'm Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle. We are Alice's and Edward's parents." She informed Kristen.

Kristen held out her hand and shook Carlisle's. "Pleased to meet you two. We're so glad you guys could come visit. We've got the guest room reserved for you and Carlisle." She told Esme who smiled in surprise.

"Thank you."

"I thought the kids could rough it, but it didn't seem right for you two." She told them.

"Well we're much obliged." Carlisle told her.

Alice smiled at her parent's and walked back to them, pulling Jasper with her.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jasper. Jasper, my parent's." She said, presenting them with a grand flourish.

"It's very nice to meet you Jasper." Esme said.

"You to, Ma'am." He said tipping his head.

Carlisle smiled and held out his hands.

"Emmett." Esme called. "Do we get to be properly introduced to Rosalie?"

Emmett, who had been telling Rosalie animatedly about a car he wanted, stopped and turned. "Of course Esme." He called, leading Rosalie over to where they all stood around the car.

"Rosalie, my adoptive parent's. Adoptive parent's this is Rosalie."

"Hello Rosalie, it's so nice to meet you. You have a beautiful name. It suits you." Esme said.

"Thank you." Rosalie said, a little smug.

"Very nice to make your acquaintance Rosalie." Carlisle said, extending his hand to shake Rosalie's.

"You as well."

Now that the introductions were over, everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward had been unloading the car with Bella's help. "Hey Emmett, Jasper, could you guys give me a hand with getting these tents set up in the backyard. We need to get them up before it's completely dark outside."

Emmett and Jasper left to hurry and get the tents set up.

Alice and Bella roped Rosalie into helping them get the bags out of the car and into the backyard, while Esme and Carlisle were shown to the guest room to freshen up and get settled in.

* * *

Later when the tents were up, the bags were unloaded, and everyone was quiet, Daniel got home.

He walked into the living room expecting to sit down in his lazy-boy and take watch TV until he felt like getting himself some dinner.

However he was stopped. There was someone in his chair. A man who made him feel particularly old. He was Blonde, and looked quite young for someone who had two teenage kids.

"Hey Daniel." Kristen said, standing from the couch to greet her husband. She pecked him on the lips and turned to introduce him to everyone.

"Carlisle and Esme, this is my husband Daniel. Daniel, Carlisle and Esme." She pointed each out in turn, and Carlisle stood up to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Daniel. I'm Edward's and Alice's father. How do you do?"

"I do fine." Daniel said sighing. He sat beside his wife on the couch and put his arm around her.

"We're sorry to force ourselves on you." Esme said. "It's just that the kids were so antsy, well…they didn't want to wait around a whole year to see their friends. We thought we'd bring them up before school started."

"Oh it's quiet all right." Daniel reassured her. "It's too bad Rosalie and Jasper's school has started all ready."

Esme nodded. "Oh well, they'll all have to make do with the few days we have."

Daniel agreed. "Where are all the kids?" He asked his wife.

"They're out in back. I think they said something about a fire in the fire pit."

"Oh, well I don't mean to be rude, but I'm going to fix myself some food."

"Oh, not at all." Carlisle said. "We were thinking on turning in soon. Shall we Esme?"

Esme nodded. "Thank you again. Good night." She said to Kristen and Daniel, standing up.

"Good night." They said before both going into the kitchen to talk and get Daniel some food.

"They are such nice people." Kristen said.

"Humph…"

"What?" she asked her husband, her brow furrowing.

"Well, I don't know I just don't like these kids getting too attached to each other. That Emmett never asked if he could court Rosalie, and Jasper didn't ask if he could date Alice either."

Kristen laughed quietly. "This is not the 1960s. Times are changing."

"Not for me they're not."

Kristen just shook her head.

* * *

Out in the backyard, Emmett was cuddling with Rosalie on a stump of wood, Edward was holding an almost sleeping Bella in one of the chairs they used while camping, and Jasper and Alice were sitting in two other chairs, holding hands and quietly playing with the feel of each others fingers.

Alice sighed. "I don't want to go home."

"You're already thinking about that?" Edward asked. "We just got here."

"Yeah, and sooner than I want to, we'll be on our way home." She retorted.

Edward sighed. "You are never happy are you?"

"I'm always happy! Mostly…" Alice trailed off grumbling. "I just think ahead to the future a lot."

Rosalie glanced up at Emmett and then across the fire to Alice. "Why don't we come up with a plan to make you all stay then? Does anyone control the weather?"

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Well we could create a tornado or something that would keep all planes grounded indefinitely." She said.

Emmett laughed. "Sounds like a great plan to me."

"Let's be more realistic. What about you and Rose kidnapping us all?" Alice asked, excited.

"Yeah, much more realistic. Why don't we look around Forks and see if we can find a house for sale. Maybe your parent's will let you transfer schools." He replied.

"Maybe…perhaps Dad can get a transfer to the hospital here." Edward said.

"It's worth a try." Emmett said. "But that doesn't help me or Bella. Bella would want to be wherever you were Edward and if you moved up here it would just make it hard for her."

Edward sighed. "I know." He looked over at the love of his life and smiled at the peace on her sleeping face. "Time for bed." He said getting up. He lifted Bella carefully in his arms and took her into the tent she and Alice were sharing. He placed her on her air mattress and covered her up with an extra blanket they had. Then he took off her shoes and left, zipping the tent back up.

"I'm going to turn in guys." He told them, walking over to the other two-man tent he would be sharing with Emmett."We probably should go to bed too, Rose." Jasper said tiredly. "We have school tomorrow."

Alice sighed mournfully and Jasper smiled at the sound.

"No worries." He said, squeezing her hands. "You guys can wander around Forks tomorrow and look for _two_ suitable houses. One for you guys and one for Emmett and Bella's family."

They both stood up and Jasper leaned down to give Alice a goodnight kiss.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered giving her one last hug.

"You too." Alice turned in one fluid movement and was in the tent in the next.

Jasper stared after her for a minute before heading slowly back into the house.

Rosalie stood, pulling Emmett up with her. "And then there were two." She muttered. "I hate school." She grumbled.

Emmett chuckled. "Haha you have school tomorrow."

"That just means less time to spend together." She reminded him.

"We'll go pick you up for lunch tomorrow."

She nodded.

They hugged and kissed passionately for a few minutes. Neither one wanting to break apart.

Finally, Rosalie let go of Emmett and turned to go.

"Hey Rose." Emmett called softly.

She turned back around. "Yeah?"

"Sweet Dreams."

She smiled. "Sweet Dreams."

"They'll only be sweet if you're in them." Emmett said.

Her smile grew even wider and ran back for one more embrace before rushing into the house.

_I love him!_ Her heart sang.

He smiled and wandered over to his tent in a flustered state.

When everyone was deep asleep, dreaming of happy times, a wolf howled ominously, and his mate answered him.

* * *

Hmm…foreshadowing?

How's it going so far?

Let me know by _**REVIEWING!!**_

Thankies,

OSK


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I owneth neither the characters nor the plot lines of the Twilight Series. Asketh Stephenie Meyer, she will tell you.

Thanks to **RenesmeeCullen **and **~*~Jade~*~** for reviewing and you are welcome **RenesmeeCullen**. I'm Glad you were so psyched. **~*~Jade~*~** I'm not exactly sure how many chapters there will be, enough to finish the story of course. Luckily, I have room to maneuver by not having a set number of chapters.

Now **ENJOY!**

* * *

The morning dawned bright and early and Alice was the first one up. Or so she thought.

She rummaged through her bags and found a cute tan jeans miniskirt. It was light colored and wasn't too short, which made her feel comfortable enough to wear it. Then she pulled out a light pink halter-top and began dressing. She stuck on her white sneakers almost left the tent before she remembered there was something she needed to take care of first.

She went over to Bella's lonely suitcase and peeked in to see what she'd brought. She was a little disappointed but it was better than what Bella normally packed. She pulled out the pair of jeans Edward loved Bella in the best and then walked back over to her bags. She grabbed a deep purple Cami and a cropped jeans jacket that matched the shade of Bella's jeans almost perfectly.

She laid them out one her air mattress and then stripped Bella down to her underwear. _All righty, we're ready._ She exited the tent, taking Bella's bag with her.

She went and hid the bag under the back porch where there was a small alcove.

Then she turned around and found Edward staring at her curiously, but cautiously.

"Alice?" He said in a warning voice. "Was that Bella's bag?"

"Yep." Alice nodded smiling.

He sighed. "It's a good thing I got up early today." He walked over there as if to remove the bag and take it back. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yep." Alice repeated. "But I wouldn't go in there if I were you. Esme wouldn't like it so much."

This confused him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Why?" He was suspicious now.

"Because these are the Pjs she was sleeping in." Alice held out her hands with Bella's Pjs.

Edward sighed exasperated. "Please make sure she knows I tried to help her out, okay?"

Alice shrugged. "Sure, besides this is not something Bella is going to hate. She's covered. Trust me."

Edward shook his head and slipped inside the house through the back door, sliding the door silently shut behind him.

The house was almost eerily silent.

Edward glanced around the dining room he had entered.

It was well put together, all of the pieces matching, even if they were not matching sets.

Through a door, he could hear the sound of clinking metal.

He wandered quietly into that room and saw Jasper sitting there eating, dressed and ready for school.

"I forgot you get up unusually early for a teenager." He told Edward smiling. "Cereal?"

"Sure, thanks." Edward said as he was handed a bowl.

"Where is Rosalie and…everyone else?"

"My Uncle's already off to work. My Aunt is probably still asleep. She loves being able to sleep in. Oh and Rose if off running. At least I hope she is. I didn't think I would have to get her up today." He took on a concentrating look.

Edward poured himself some cereal and sat down in a chair across from Jasper.

They had a very silent but not awkward meal.

Once Jasper was done, he got up and cleared the two bowls, as Edward was done as well. Then he turned back to Edward.

"Make yourself at home, there's a TV and you know a bunch of other stuff in there. I've gotta go check on Rose."

Edward nodded and headed out into the front yard to see that it was an unusually sunny day in Forks.

* * *

Jasper bounded up the steps and knocked on Rose's door. There was no answer.

"Rose?" He slowly peeked in and saw that her bedroom was empty. Her bed had been left a mess, the covers hastily thrown aside.

_She must be running._

He walked back down the stairs and into the dining room. Alice was up, simply sitting on the edge of the porch. It was more of a slightly raised platform.

He smiled. She looked so radiant and happy.

Slowly and quietly, the door slid open and Jasper stepped out onto the porch. He avoided the boards that creaked and walked up behind Alice. Then he put his hands over her eyes.

"Wha-" She squirmed. "Who is it?" She reached her arms back trying to get a feel for whom it was, but that was problematic because Jasper was much taller than her when she wasn't sitting down. "So I have to guess…hmm…"

She continued trying to reach, and then put her hands back to the ones covering her eyes, gently she got a feel for them.

"Obviously male, well it's either Edward, Jasper, or Jasper's Uncle." She mused to herself. "Unless Emmett was up before me. This is unlikely unless there was food." She sniffed the air. "Nothing, ok, Emmett is still asleep. Hmm…I doubt Edward would take this long, and I'd know if it was him for sure. Jasper's uncle is unlikely." She felt the hands again and slipped her hands into them.

"Jasper." She stated simply. Then she pulled his hands from her eyes.

"Yep." He said quietly. He squatted down to her level and then scooted next to her, leaving one of his hands linked with hers.

She leaned over to him and kissed him sweetly.

"How did you sleep he asked," his voice husky.

"Very well. You?"

"Not bad myself." He smiled. He couldn't help it. He was too happy not to smile.

Alice knew how he felt and smiled back.

Suddenly their bubble of happiness was popped by a scream.

"ALICE!" Bella called loudly from the tent.

Alice laughed loudly in answer.

"What have you done with my bag?"

"It's out here." She called back. "Your clothes are on my air mattress."

Jasper looked down at her questioningly.

"She has no sense of fashion. I do what I can to help her. Poor soul." She laughed her musical laugh. "It's the least I can do for my best friend, who is close enough to be my sister."

"Alice." Bella whined. "I don't want to wear the top."

"Well you can come out, but fair warning. Jasper's out here."

"Oh, Alice wait till I get out of here. Where is Edward?"

"He is inside, I think. He saw me hide your bag, and was going to return it, until I told him of the state of dress I'd left you in." She couldn't help but laugh again.

"He's smart. Or else I would've killed him."

"And then been terribly sad when he was gone."

"Alice-" Bella began.

Alice cut her off. "Bella just get dressed already, you're lucky you're stuck with a miniskirt and cami and nothing else."

After that, there was no answer, but there was a rustling as the tent moved about.

When Bella emerged, she stalked past Alice who was laughing and into the house. Too bad the door slid, she couldn't slam it. _Calm down Bella. This is not your house or Alice's, don't slam doors._

Alice jumped up hurrying inside. "Wait let me see."

Bella sighed and stopped.

"Turn." Alice demanded.

Bella turned on her heels and stalked out the door.

"Oh come on Bella it looks cute."

Bella didn't reply and hurried into the living room where Rosalie was unlacing her shoes.

_Blonde, beautiful and immortal Rosalie. No one can match her natural beauty. _Bella thought enviously.

"Do you know where Edward is?" She asked Rosalie.

"Out front. Almost frightened me to death."

"How?" Bella stopped in her tracks on the way to the door.

"I just didn't expect to see any of you when I got back from jogging. Is Emmett up?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't think so. He likes to sleep late."

"Thanks." Rosalie finished untying her shoes and went upstairs to get in a quick shower.

Bella continued outside and thank the heavens above Alice had gone back to sit with Jasper.

Edward was standing in the middle of the yard, staring at nothing in particular.

Bella walked up to him and put her arms around his waist. Leaning into him and pressing her cheek against him.

He turned in her arms and leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to figure out how to make everyone happy…" Edward told her, trailing off into his thoughts.

"Well Alice would be happy if you guys moved here…" Now she was the one trailing off. Not aware that she was doing it she hugged herself to him tighter.

Edward glanced down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Then we wouldn't be happy."

She shook her head, unable to lie to him. Even to make her best friend happier.

"Emmett wouldn't be happy alone down there either. We'd both go certifiably insane without you two."

"Are you sure we're not the reason for your guys' insanity?"

She punched him lightly in the arm. "No of course not."

"What about them both moving down to Evanston?"

"I don't think so. Their lives are here, and I think Daniel likes living in the small town scene."

"Come to think of it, Charlie used to too. Well Evanston used to be smaller. Which is why Charlie moved there, but now…"

Edward nodded. "I think Carlisle liked it better when it was smaller too. He was dealing with people he knew personally. Files weren't even really necessary although they were used."

"I'll work on Charlie with Emmett. You suggest it to your parents."

Edward nodded, once again deep in thought as to how they were going to pull this off.

"We should probably go look for houses to suggest to them."

Edward laughed. "Food first, you haven't eaten have you?"

She shook her head. "Not hungry."

"What a lie." He replied as her stomach grumbled.

She looked down at it. "Traitor." She sighed and pulled Edward into the house with her.

"I've eaten." He protested.

"Too bad, you get to come keep me company."

When they had reached the kitchen, Rosalie came bounding down the stairs and entered the room behind them.

"Pass the cereal when your done please, Bella."

Bella nodded and passed the box. She poured herself some milk and ate quietly, thinking. She was coming up with strategies and tactics to use on Charlie.

Rosalie seemed to be in a hurry and inhaled her food like there was no tomorrow. Then she threw her bowl in the sink and in one fluid movement was over to the sliding glass door.

She pushed it open. "Jasper, school. Come on!"

Then she hurried out the front door.

Jasper told Alice good bye and left in a hurry to keep up with his cousin before she left him home.

Bella hurried to finish her cereal.

"Alice we're going house looking, tell the Esme and Carlisle where we went when they ask." Edward told her, shutting the sliding glass door.

Then Bella pulled him out the door.

"You could've said we were just going for a walk. You made it sound like we were newly-weds looking for a house."

Edward laughed and kissed Bella's already beet red face. Then they continued down the street hand in hand.

* * *

Sorry about Emmett not being in this chapter. Same with Esme and Carlisle. Don't worry they'll all be making an appearance next chapter.

So did you like it? The only way for me to know is for you all to _**REVIEW!**_

Thanks once again to **RenesmeeCullen **and **~*~Jade~*~**. You are both Great!

Thankies,

OSK


	8. Chapter 8

First off, A big thanks to **Olivia** and **MrsCullen201** for reviewing the last chapter and making this chapter possible.

Secondly, do the words, "**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about this story except Rosalie's parents." Mean anything to anyone.

Thirdly…**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rosalie pulled the car into the parking lot and was about to park in her favorite spot. However there was a problem. A big sleek, expensive looking bike was sitting slanted in _her_ parking spot.

She stared at it unbelievingly for a minute then glanced over at Jasper. "How much trouble do you think I'd get in for totally demolishing that thing if I said it was an accident?"

"Rose, I know you don't like him but destroying his bike when it clearly wasn't an accident isn't the best decision you could make."

"Well maybe if I turned his precious bike into scrap metal he'd get the message!" Her voice escalated from the beginning of this sentence to the end.

"Rose you could-"

Rosalie cut him off. "Where is he?" She glanced around madly.

"I don't see him."

"Danget I was gonna hit him with the car and say it was an accident."

"As I was saying, you could always just have Emmett beat him up."

"What? NO!"

"Why not? Don't you hate the dirt bag?"

"Yes! So much, but I can't let him meet Emmett. You don't just go, this is my ex-boyfriend, meet my current boyfriend. He'd messed EVERYTHING up."

"Ok, well if you could find a parking space so Tyler and Ben can get in the parking lot, please? We need to get to class."

Rosalie glared at him before turning around and parking in the space behind her that was empty.

Then Jasper got out of the car and glanced around, surveying their surroundings.

"Over there. On that bench." Jasper pointed out which bench he was talking about.

"Great. Just Great." Rosalie muttered as she located the bench, slung her backpack over her shoulder and marched over to the bench where very light blue eyes were bearing her down.

They watched her intently, almost ruthlessly. As she came nearer, he stood up and spread his arms wide as though expecting a passionate embrace. "Rosalie." False joy filling his voice.

Rosalie stopped short, leaving him standing there with his arms spread wide. Once he realized no hug was forthcoming he dropped his arms and his face seemed to change, only slightly. The thing Rosalie watched cautiously was his eyes. They seemed to harden and get colder, almost turning gray.

"James." She said evenly. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see how you were holding up. If you were dying here, waiting for me to come back to you."

"Ha. Fat chance."

"How was your summer?" James asked ignoring that last remark.

"Pretty great towards the end. Once I'd escaped this psycho-maniac that I'd been dating."

His eyes tightened. "Too bad I don't go to school here anymore. Ah, well, at least all of the teachers loved me. I think I'd like to visit some of them, for old times sake."

"What do you want James?" Rosalie said in an exhausted way. Already knowing what he wanted.

"The same thing I was after when I first met you. After all, I'm a mere mortal man. What do all men want?" He raised his eyebrow in a way that was supposed to be sexy.

"Well too bad. I'm a nice girl."

James stepped forward, daring her to move.

She held her ground, but flinched a little. _You're at school what's he gonna do?_

Jasper was standing a by the car still, debating. He made up his mind and clenched his jaw so he was wouldn't lose his nerve.

He pulled out his phone and found Alice's number in his phone book.

"Alice?"

"_Yeah Jasper?"_

"I need you to get Emmett up and over here, like right now. Here are the directions. Take my car. The keys are hanging up in the kitchen."

"_Why? Are you ok, this doesn't sound good?"_

"I'll explain when you guys get here. Just hurry. Please." Then he hung up as James reached out and grabbed Rosalie's arm.

Jasper snarled in fury. _Calm down, you've tried taking care of this before. Maybe Emmett will do better._

Rosalie shook his hand off but glanced around nervously before stalking off towards some trees surrounding the school property.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" Jasper hurried along behind them. Keeping quite a distance back.

Alice hurried into the kitchen grabbed a big glass and filled it with icy cold water, then she grabbed the only pair of keys hanging up and hurried out to Emmett's tent.

She unzipped it and hurried in. "EMMETT! GET UP!" She yelled giving him a chance.

He just snored and rolled over as though she were just a bad dream.

"EMMETT!" She yelled as she dumped the water all over his head.

"YOW!" He shouted jumping up. "What the heck Alice?"

"Jasper called me-"

"Good for you. Why did you have to wake me up?"

"Because he sounded really stressed and worried and he said he needed your head."

"Come on!"

She pushed him out the tent and grabbed his shoes before shoving him in the car.

"What about breakfast?"

"No time." She replied.

She shoved the keys in the ignition and they were off.

Rosalie glared across the clearing at James. He kept circling her, coming closer each time.

_It's like I'm his prey._ She shuddered almost inconspicuously.

He saw it anyway. "Come now Rosie."

She shuddered even more obviously this time. _I hated that name then, and I still despise it now._

"Do you really think I am going to hurt you to get what I want? You know the hunt is half the fun, that includes the persuasion of getting your prey to come to you willingly. It just becomes so ironic." He chuckled, darkly, menacingly.

Rosalie glanced around the clearing, hoping against hope the big bad wolf would pop out and gobble him up.

As though he could read her thoughts, he chuckled again.

This set her blood boiling. "Freak James! Why can't you just leave me alone! You. Will. Never. Get. What. You. Want." She said slowly, enunciating each word very carefully.

This made him drop his pretenses. His face grew dark, almost as if a shadow had passed over it. He dropped his eyes and they came up, threatening pain.

He stepped forward with purpose now. Vengeance for those remarks, pouring out of his aura.

Rosalie glanced about her once more. Then she dropped her hand into her bag and grabbed a small bottle of body spray she used after gym.

She took off the cap and held it out in front of her. Prepared to use it like pepper spray.

Then from the direction of the school, came a crazed, low roar.

"Emmett don't kill the guy. I wouldn't even let Rose do that. He's not worth being locked up in prison for."

"But he-" Emmett snapped his mouth shut, trying to get a grip on himself. Only a little one.

"So that's why you wanted me to pop the trunk for the spare rope. I admit, it's a genius plan." Alice complimented Jasper as she stared at Emmett who was tied to a tree.

"Thank you." Jasper nodded at Alice. "Now Emmett, when I untie you, you have to promise me you'll not kill him. Beat him to a pulp. Just don't kill him."

While Jasper fiddled with the rope Alice looked at Emmett as though noticing him for the first time.

She opened her mouth to say something but the rope had loosened and Emmett had taken off running in the direction Jasper had pointed him.

The bell for school to start rang off in the distance but Jasper ignored it. He unwound the rope and rolled it up before taking Alice's hand and following after Emmett.

When they reached the clearing Rosalie was standing off to the side, watching as Emmett held James down.

"YOU COME NEAR HER AGAIN AND YOU'LL HAVE ANOTHER TEN BRUISES ON YOUR FACE! I'M NOT EVEN GONNA TELL YOU WHERE ELSE I'LL HARM YOU AS THERE ARE LADIES PRESENT! JUST YOU WAIT UNITL-"

"Emmett!" Jasper called.

Emmett looked up.

"Bring him over to this tree and hold him there."

"Wait a minute." Alice said.

"Why?" Jasper looked confused."

"Emmett make sure he is good and knocked out."

Emmett glared maliciously down at James before proceeding to hit him hard over the head.

When his body fell limp, Emmett check his pulse just to be on the safe side. "He's good." He called over to Alice.

Alice nodded and smiled. She walked over to him and crouched down.

"Now you go make sure Rose is ok, and I'll take care of him." She said quietly.

Emmett nodded and walked over to Rosalie.

"Are you all right?" He asked tenderly.

She nodded, not trusting her own voice. She cleared her throat and hugged herself.

"I'm just…just…" She couldn't control it any longer and her voice broke.

She kept quiet as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Emmett frowned and brought her in close, letting her cry on his shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around him and held on hard, sobbing quietly into his chest. It was comforting to have his strong arms around her. _I'll have to thank Edward for this later._

While Emmett comforted Rosalie, Alice had set straight to work. She quickly unbuttoned and ripped Jame's pants off him before Jasper could stop her.

"What are you doing? You can't cut off-"

"I'm not, Emmett needs pants."

Jasper glanced back up at Emmett and realized he only had on some boxer shorts and a wifebeater.

"Oh. Will he fit? I mean with his build?"

"I think he will. I don't think the pants will be a problem. I'm hoping your dress code isn't too bad. He might not be able to button up the shirt, but with his wife beater on he should be good, right?"

Jasper nodded and then stopped. "Wait what?"

"You think he's gonna leave school property with this creep so close to the school? He would have to be physically removed at gunpoint by S.W.A.T."

Jasper chuckled. "Good."

Alice unbuttoned the shirt James was wearing and carried the clothes over to Emmett.

She got his attention, without interrupting Rosalie and motioned to the clothes before hanging them on a branch of a tree.

He nodded almost imperceptibly.

She walked back over to help Jasper drag the body to a tree and tie him up. Then they slipped out of the clearing quietly to head over to the school.

Emmett waited until Rosalie pushed him gently back. "Thanks." She told him weakly.

He nodded and walked over to the clothes Alice had left him. Hopefully they fit. James wasn't built quite like Emmett, thankfully.

Rosalie blushed noticing for the first time that he wasn't dressed.

When he had finished dressing her walked back of over and gently kissed her forhead. Then moved to her eyelashes, caressing them softly. Down to her nose and finally kissing her tenderly on the lips.

She held him there, her arms wrapped around his neck. When they broke apart it was because James had groaned.

Rosalie frowned and lead Emmett out of the clearing.

"We need to talk before I go to class." Rosalie told him, walking over to her car and hopping in.

Emmett got in on the other side and waited for Rosalie to begin.

* * *

Sorry there wasn't too much more fluff for any of the couples, but I hope you liked the twist, having James in the story.

I promise more fluff to come next time, and another unexpected twist in Rosalie's character.

Please _**REVIEW!**_ The next chapter will not be forthcoming with out a Review!

Thankies,

OSK


	9. Chapter 9

**youbelongwithme201** は ありがと ございますよ。

For those who don't read Japanese, (日本語) the above reads:

**youbelongwithme201** Thank You! In other words Thank you for making this chapter possible.

I am addicted to typing in Japanese lately. Mostly because I got my computer to actually type it and secondly because I am feeling nostalgic. I'm not taking Japanese 3 next year in school and I wish I were. I complain about that class but I love it! …most of the time.

Anyways on with the show!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything to do with the Twilight series or characters. I will create my own original story someday and be published, and then when Fanfic puts it up on the site I will write fanfic for it (that I couldn't put in the book) and I will read other's stories when I am bored. Thank you very much.

* * *

Rosalie began, her voice was husky and very quiet.

"I first have to establish something. I was never very confident in myself. I knew I looked pretty because everyone told me so. I just never let myself believe them."

Emmett looked like he was going to say something and Rosalie held up her hands.

"Please wait. Let me get this all out."

"So anyways, I wasn't very self-confident about a year ago. Well around the time I joined the cross country team, James transferred here from Nevada. He was from a small town near Las Vegas but not in the city."

She stopped for a minute to arrange her thoughts and started again.

"He immediately started talking to me and flirting with me. I was used to boys I didn't know flirting with me. Everytime I went shopping in Port Angeles or Seattle, I was helped by some boy who was eager to get to know me. I tried to avoid them. They made me uncomfortable."

She gripped the steering wheel her knuckles turning white as she remembered. Then she took a breath to steady herself and forced herself to relax her knuckles.

"James was very charming and after a couple of short weeks we were great friends. Jasper never trusted him, but you saw how he was with you over the summer. He was never much good and being friendly to boys who liked me so blatantly."

Emmett laughed. "Still it's probably a good thing…when it's not me he's opposed to."

Rosalie didn't laugh, but she smiled along with him.

"Well, he ended up asking me out, and he was so charming and _handsome_," She sneered as though she couldn't believe she'd ever thought of him as handsome. "We ended up getting pretty involved. He was always pushing me just a little bit farther, a little bit further then I wanted to go. I was naïve and thought perhaps it wasn't normal to hold back so much."

Now it was Emmett who had his hands clenched into fists.

"One day he tried to go way past my comfort zone and I had to stop him. He didn't want to but I forced him to. I told him if he didn't get out of my room and out of my house it 3 seconds flat he was dead meat. I told him I'd scream bloody murder and let Jasper have his way with him, and then when he was done I'd have some finishing touches to deal with."

Emmett grunted, not willing to laugh anymore but admitting that what she'd said was slightly funny.

"He left but he didn't leave me alone at school. I couldn't do much about it. I wasn't friends with any guy that could rival James for strength. Most of the guys at school who could've taken him probably would have. I was just…scared by that time. I was nervous around boys who could have power over me."

"Jasper?"

She shook her head. "He could've taken me on anytime and won, but he didn't make me uncomfortable and he did try to do something about James."

"What?" Emmett asked curious.

"Jasper tried to talk to him, tell him he better leave me alone and get lost. James just laughed at him and told him to do something about it. He was going to go to the police and get a restraining order on him, but I begged him not to. James wouldn't listen to the order and he'd have his way with me before anyone got to me. Jasper didn't want that happening."

"That son of a-"

"Well James must've sensed some of Jasper's threat was real and so he left at the end of the year. He spent the summer with one of his relatives. I had hoped he would stay there for this school year but obviously not."

"Wait so this…creep, wants to hurt you now?"

She nodded silently, biting her lip, watching him worriedly.

"He wants what he always wanted, what most guys want out of a relationship. He only wants me because I'm still a virgin."

"He-" Emmett bit his tongue and clenched his jaw together.

"Emmett…" Rosalie took a big breath before continuing.

"Are you going to…break up with me?" The end of this sentence was said in a great rush and Emmett stared at her uncomprehendingly.

Then what she had asked dawned on him. "What? No! Of course not. Why would I?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I don't know…self-preservation, or because I'm a big magnet for trouble with creeps and you don't want to deal with drama right now." She shrugged. "I don't know."

Emmett was silent for a minute before he laughed his booming laugh, startling Rosalie.

"I'm not scared of this guy, he's gonna have to go through me to get to you. You think he's gonna be able to do that?"

Rosalie shook her head, her face still looking pale. "I'm just…scared he will…later."

"You mean when I'm gone?"

She nodded and sighed. "We can't do anything about that now though, so come on. I can't miss one period of math or my grade will drown." She got out of the car and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

Emmett escorted her to the building her math class was in and sat down outside the door to wait.

Alice was wandering around the grounds and noticed Emmett sitting down on the ground, leaning up against the building.

"Hey Emmett. Rose in there?"

He nodded and crossed his arms. "I'm hungry."

Alice laughed, "I'll go grab you something to eat out of the vending machine. Poptarts sound good? I don't think they have much variety but…what can you do, right?"

"Sure poptarts sound great. Hurry please."

Alice hurried away.

Emmett glanced up at the sky. _At least it's not raining._ He stared over towards the fringe of the forest, expecting James to jump out at any time.

_Monster!_ Emmett thought.

* * *

Edward and Bella hadn't had much luck looking at houses. They had found a small 2-bedroom, ½ bath duplex, but that was it. It was affordable and convenient. However it was not big enough for two families. No way, no how.

"Hmm…what do you think we could do? Maybe Emmett and Alice could stay up here in the duplex until we can find houses and whatnot. You think?" Bella asked.

Edward shook his head. "Esme wouldn't be able to handle it. She doesn't want any of us, you and Emmett included, even moving away for college." He smiled. "You gotta love her, but sometimes I wish she could have had more children."

Bella nodded. "We'll figure something out that makes everyone happy." _Poor Esme._ Bella felt bad for woman who couldn't have children of their own, and especially for Esme who desperately loved kids. She should've been able to have more, Alice was a miracle in itself. After Edward, Carlisle, who was Esme's doctor, had told her they shouldn't try for another child.

Alice had been an "accident" but not a regret.

"Well let's keep looking. Maybe there is a town nearby we could scout out, close enough to drive over here and see Jasper and Rosalie. Hmm?"

Bella nodded. "We'll need a car if we're going house hunting in another city."

Edward sighed. "Come on let's head back to the house."

He pulled Bella along behind him.

_Time to talk to the parents._

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it's kind of a short chapter. My family is all sharing one computer with the internet and there are…well a lot of us. So yeah.

Please _**REVIEW!**_

Thankies,

OSK


End file.
